


soak up

by melonbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Jeno, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbones/pseuds/melonbones
Summary: Jeno doesn’t need to be told what to do. He knows what Jaemin wants. How Jaemin wants him. And Jaemin smiles, presses wet kisses along the slope of Jeno’s jaw.Good boy.translation available onficbook
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 442





	soak up

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first time i've written nsfw so >< apologies if it's bad. but please let me know what you thought hehe

Jeno knows he’s made a mistake when Jaemin wraps his arms around his waist and kisses the back of his neck.

Jaemin’s the type to take mornings slowly. He wakes at the last possible minute and drags himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth, still sleepy-eyed, before joining Jeno in the kitchen. He eats slowly, too, often distracted by his phone or the way Jeno’s lips stretch around his routine morning banana, and what was once breakfast often devolves into slow kisses in the early morning light as Jaemin waltzes them back into the unmade bed where he lays Jeno down in the messy sheets and—

“Don’t you have class today?” Jeno asks, twisting around in Jaemin’s grasp. They’re chest to chest now, and Jaemin leans forward for a kiss, but Jeno pulls away from him, backing up against the kitchen counter to put space between them. All he’d wanted was a cup of tea. “It’s eight in the morning, Jaemin.”

“And? We’ve got time,” he says, voice gravelly with redolent sleep. “Besides. I like the way you look right now."

Jeno rolls his eyes. “I look like I’ve just woken up.”

“You look fucked out.” He says it so casually that Jeno’s stomach twists. “And you’re wearing _those_ shorts,” he says, reaching behind Jeno to grab his ass. “You know what they do to me.”

The first time Jeno wore these shorts—the _short_ shorts—Jaemin had spent the whole day with his hands on Jeno’s thighs, unable to do anything but _want._ Jeno had loved the attention. And he loved it even more when, later that night, Jaemin threw him down on the bed, kissed hickeys all the way up his thighs, and then fucked them.

Even the memory is enough to make him blush.

He swallows and looks back up at Jaemin standing there expectantly. “So,” Jaemin begins, voice dropping into something dangerous. “You gonna let me fuck you against the counter?”

“The counter?” Jeno splutters. “Didn’t we clean, like, _yesterday?”_

“Jeno.”

“And if I remember correctly, it was you who was up my ass about _Don’t use the bathroom spray in the kitchen. Don’t wipe it down, let it sit. Don’t—”_

“Shut up,” Jaemin whines. “You’re making me _not_ horny, what the fuck? I’m deflating like a popped balloon. Look.” 

Jeno looks down at the very prominent, very much _not_ deflating tent in Jaemin’s pants, and his breath hitches. Maybe it’s a little strange that he’s so turned on by Jaemin with his hands on his hips, staring down angrily at his own cock, but it makes Jeno want to turn around, pull down his pants, and just let Jaemin have his way with him.

When he looks back up, Jaemin’s staring at him, his eyes glazed over with something dark.

“You _want_ me to fuck you against the counter, don’t you?” When Jeno doesn’t answer, he takes a step closer, the tension between them pulling taut. “God,” he breathes out, the hands on Jeno’s ass running up to rest on his hips. “I’m gonna _ruin_ you, Jeno.” 

Jeno _moans._

Jaemin closes the gap between them, their chests pressed flush together, Jaemin’s cock against his thigh. Jeno can feel how hot it is, how hard. He wants it in his mouth. Wants to feel how heavy it is against his tongue, wants to taste it.

Wants Jaemin to thread his fingers through his hair and _use_ him. 

He lets Jaemin slip a leg between his own to grind into him. The sigh Jaemin lets out as he rolls his hips just right only spurs Jeno on, and he grinds down harder, Jaemin’s breathing stuttering, a gasp caught in the back of his throat. Jeno chases the opportunity to seal Jaemin’s lips with his own. 

He leans forward and licks over the ridge of Jaemin’s teeth and tongue in a way that makes Jaemin sigh and push back harder, grabbing Jeno’s chin to keep him steady as he fucks his mouth with his tongue.

There’s spit everywhere. Spit on his lips, spit running down his chin, and Jeno drinks it up, lets Jaemin do what he wants. Lets him pull Jeno’s lip between his teeth to bite down with a smirk, so close to first blood that Jeno whines and pulls back, but it only stings more, so he grinds up against Jaemin to chase after the relief he _knows_ Jaemin won’t give him. 

The flash of pleasure that sparks through him as his cock brushes up against the zipper of Jaemin’s jeans makes his eyes roll back in his head. 

Jaemin pulls back slightly and levels Jeno with a look that makes him still. Hips stuttering with the need to fuck into _something,_ but still. Jeno doesn’t need to be told what to do. He knows what Jaemin wants. How Jaemin wants him. And Jaemin smiles, presses wet kisses along the slope of Jeno’s jaw.

_Good boy._

“You like being messy, don’t you?” Jaemin asks, his voice breathy as he licks a slow stripe up Jeno’s neck. “You gonna let me make you messy, Jeno? Gonna let me do what I want?” 

_“Please.”_ Jeno’s hands twitch at his sides. The kisses against his skin aren’t enough, and the frustration of holding back only builds with each passing second. He doesn’t care how desperate he sounds; he just needs to touch—to _be_ touched. “Use me. Do what you want. Just—touch me, please, just—”

Jaemin shoves two fingers in his mouth and Jeno falls silent. He sucks on them readily, his tongue swirling around the salty tips and licking down to take them further into his mouth with the hopes that they’ll hit the back of his throat. They press down against his tongue, and Jeno _gags._ His throat closes and tears spring to his eyes, but still, it’s not enough. He’ll take anything Jaemin gives him but he still wants more. Wants something else in his mouth. Something thicker than two fingers.

He wants to feel so full he can’t even breathe. 

Whimpering, he sucks harder and tries to slip another one of Jaemin’s fingers into his mouth, but Jaemin doesn’t give. He watches in amusement as Jeno makes a mess of himself. Hair falling into his face, choking around Jaemin’s fingers and his own spit. 

Jeno’s so painfully hard and so close to crying that he can’t help but start rutting up against Jaemin’s thigh. Jaemin shifts, then, looking away from Jeno’s mouth and down to where he’s fucking against his leg, hips stuttering like he knows he’s being bad, but he just can’t help it. 

The fingers ease themselves out of Jeno’s mouth. Jaemin holds them in front of his face like he’s daring him. They glisten in the dim kitchen light, a fat drop of spit rolling down the back of Jaemin’s hand, and _God_ does Jeno want to lick it up. He wants, but he holds himself back. He’s already been bad enough. 

Jaemin wiggles his fingers and the drop of spit falls to the floor, landing with a muffled splat. Jeno doesn’t even look down. Satisfied, Jaemin drops his hand and smiles.

He doesn’t even need to ask. Jeno turns around and flattens himself against the countertop, his cheek pressed against the cool granite to watch over his shoulder as Jaemin admires how well he’s presenting for him. Feels his eyes trail down the arch of his back to the swell of his ass covered by the thin material of his shorts. The attention makes Jeno _preen._

“Look at you,” Jaemin breathes out. There’s a hand on his ass now, fingertips inching under his shirt, just above his waistband. “So pretty.” And, without warning, he rips Jeno’s shorts down, the cool air against his burning skin making him shiver. 

Jaemin stops short. He blinks. And then he grabs another handful of Jeno’s ass. “No underwear?”

“Yeah…” Jeno looks away shyly, his face burning. “I like the way it hurts when my cock rubs against the fabric.”

The grip on his ass tightens, Jaemin’s fingers digging bruises into his skin as he swears under his breath. Jeno revels in the feeling of the blunt edge of his nails dragging against his skin, smiling lazily. It doesn’t escape Jaemin’s eye. 

“Oh? You like it when it hurts, huh, Jeno? Should I hurt you then? Use you till you cry?”

_“Please,”_ Jeno groans. “Bite me, hit me, don’t let me cum, make me cry, _I don’t care._ Just want…” He sucks in a shaky breath. “Just want to make you feel good.” 

He’s almost crying at this point, voice wet with the overwhelming need to have Jaemin inside of him, to have Jaemin’s _cum_ inside of him. But Jaemin’s always been the type to take things slow. To drag it out. He’s lazy as he fingers Jeno awake in the mornings, and lazier when he fucks Jeno’s mouth in the shower with shallow, grinding thrusts. He kisses like he’s half-awake, and long ago Jeno used to think that perhaps he was. But he comes to learn that like everything else Jaemin does, there’s an underlying purpose. He wants Jeno to chase after his lips, to fuck himself back on his fingers, to grab him by the hips and shove his cock down his throat.

He _wants_ Jeno to be bad. Because, that way, he can put him back in his place. That way, he can do whatever he wants to him. 

Jeno starts grinding his cock against the countertop. The granite does nothing to make him feel good, but everything to make Jaemin’s eyes narrow and his fingers dig further into Jeno’s skin. He flutters his eyes shut and whines.

“Just wanna be used by you. Come on Jaemin, please just use me, please fuck me with your fingers. Fill me up, breed me, please, _please—”_

He’s cut off by a hand coming down on his ass, the immediate sting making his cock twitch. 

_This_ was what he wanted. 

Jeno bites his lip as Jaemin begins soothing the reddening skin with a tender hand. When Jeno doesn’t say anything else, Jaemin steps back, his hand still on Jeno’s ass to slowly spread him open. Jeno shuffles in place, unable to help his shyness even after all the times Jaemin’s seen him like this— _touched_ him like this. 

His hole twitches when Jaemin traces the rim with a curious finger, so close to where Jeno wants him most, but never giving in. It almost makes Jeno want to turn this around on him. Push Jaemin back and make him watch as Jeno fingers himself, not allowing him to touch, before riding him in the way that lets him feel Jaemin all the way in his stomach. It’d be worth it for the pleasure, and even more worth it for the way Jaemin would punish him later.

The thought is quick to disappear when Jaemin spits on his hole. It slowly drips down to his balls, and Jaemin scoops it up before smearing it around with his finger. Looking over his shoulder, Jeno watches with flushed cheeks as Jaemin marvels at the way his hole twitches and flutters. 

“Your ass was _made_ for breeding, wasn’t it, Jeno?” He dips the tip of his thumb into Jeno’s hole, barely-there pressure that makes him spill more precum out onto the countertop. “Gonna fill you up with my cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Jeno whimpers, imagines that the spit is Jaemin’s cum. “Want it in my ass. Want you to fill me, plug me up with it.”

_“Fuck,”_ Jaemin groans. “You want to walk around full of my cum?”

Jeno nods, his head lolling against the countertop. “Wanna feel it in my guts.”

Jaemin’s thumb slips out of his hole only to be replaced by one of his fingers. He wastes no time sliding into the knuckle, the tip of his finger hitting deep, so close to where he wants him that it’s almost torturous. It starts sliding back out, and Jeno hopes that he’ll change the angle, crook his finger in the way that’ll make Jeno’s knees _shake,_ but instead Jaemin takes the finger fully out. 

He reaches around Jeno and rummages through one of the drawers before pulling out a half-empty bottle of lube that Jeno knows wasn’t there yesterday. Uncapping the bottle, he holds Jeno open with one hand and squeezes the cold lube out onto his hole with the other, so much that it slides down the backs of his thighs and drips to the floor. It makes him want to close his legs, but Jaemin holds him firm, the fingers digging into his skin a quiet warning. 

He’s so wet that Jaemin doesn’t even bother waiting before sinking three fingers inside of him. 

The stretch makes Jeno’s jaw drop, his breath caught in his throat as he adjusts to the burn. Jaemin softens the grip on Jaemin’s ass and leans over Jeno’s back to kiss the nape of his neck, lips cool against the burning skin.

“Let me know if it’s too much,” he whispers, his voice so tender that Jeno’s eyes flutter shut. 

He conjures up a dazed smile and starts gently rutting back against his fingers. “Is okay. Want more.”

Jaemin huffs out a laugh and leans back. His fingers trail down the sweat along Jeno’s spine to settle back again on the swell of his ass. 

“More?” he asks, starting to work his fingers deeper inside of him, the squelch so obscene that Jeno’s mouth _waters._ Jaemin pushes them into the knuckles, ghosting over Jeno’s prostate but still not hitting it, not yet. He pulls his fingers back out to the tips, and then roughly thrusts them forward, pushing Jeno further up the counter. 

“You want more, baby? More what? More fingers?” Just before he thrusts in again, he adds another finger in besides the three. The stretch is so good that Jeno starts sobbing. Jaemin sighs, steadily fucking him with his fingers. “Your hole’s so sloppy now, Jen. You don’t even need my cum, you’re already dripping.”

Jeno sniffles and looks back at Jaemin with wet eyes. “But I’m not full yet,” he whines. 

Jaemin stills his fingers where they’re buried knuckle-deep. The thrill that rushes through him when Jaemin smirks, all edge and danger, makes him grind down into the counter, his cock soaked in a pool of his own precum. It’s as close to defiance as he’s going to get. 

Jaemin removes his fingers with a squelch and Jeno misses them already. He clenches around nothing, but it’s still not enough to stop the lube dribbling out. He wants to reach back and stuff it back into his hole, but he knows he can’t touch it—it’s _Jaemin’s_ hole. And Jaemin can do what he wants with it. 

Behind him, Jaemin unzips his jeans and ungraciously dumps them on the floor. Jeno turns to watch as he palms himself through his boxers, his cock so thick and so hard that he’s almost spilling out of it. Jaemin groans in a way that makes Jeno leak a little more, and then he edges down the waistband. His cock springs out and slaps his stomach, smearing his abs with fat beads of precum. 

_God,_ Jeno wants to lick it up.

Rubbing his fingers over Jeno’s hole, Jaemin collects the leftover lube and spit to smear over his own cock. Jeno watches and swallows down the want as Jaemin lubes himself up with a wet hand. He gives himself two or three fast pumps, squeezing at the head, before shuffling forward to press his cock against Jeno’s hole.

Jeno groans at the pressure. He’s so close to everything he wants, and still, Jaemin will not give it to him. He runs the head of his cock down over Jeno’s hole to his balls, enjoying the slick sounds it makes, enjoying the way Jeno squirms and whines. 

He wonders how he looks right now. Sweat-slicked hair clinging to his forehead, wet eyes, cheeks flushed, cock soaked in his own fluids. His hole, sore from everything Jaemin’s given him, but still fluttering with the want for more. 

Jaemin’s already ruined him, and he hasn’t even given him his cock yet. 

Jeno’s almost shaking with the effort of keeping himself still. The head of Jaemin’s cock slides over his hole once again, but this time, it rests there. Pushing in ever so slightly. It’s enough to have Jeno’s mind going blank.

He’s so sloppy that Jaemin slides right in with one, fluid movement. Buried in so deep that Jeno can feel him in his _guts._ His legs are shaking now, and it’s a struggle to hold himself up, but Jaemin keeps him steady with one hand as he pulls out to the tip and then stays there for a moment before sliding back in with a soft squelch. 

“You feel so good, Jen,” Jaemin moans. His voice is almost shaking. “So good. So warm and slick. I’m gonna fill you up so good.” 

Jaemin fucks into Jeno slow and lazy, but each thrust is enough to make Jeno’s vision blur. He can feel each ridge of Jaemin’s cock against his walls, can hear the obscene way the lube sloshes around as Jaemin fucks it back into him. 

Jeno knows he’s never going to be fucked this good by anyone else. He savours the burn of Jaemin’s cock. Worships it. He thinks he’d want to be here forever, letting Jaemin have his way with him. 

Still, he wants _more._ He’s cock-drunk. Cum-hungry. And Jaemin’s still taking his time, fucking Jeno at a steady pace, but it’s still not enough. 

“Please,” he cries. “Please… more.” 

“More?” Jaemin stops, the head of his cock still in Jeno’s hole, and angles his hips. He roughly slams in straight into Jeno’s prostate, the sudden pleasure making him cry out, slack-jawed. He cums instantly. Jaemin thrusts in again, hitting it dead on, and Jeno’s cock twitches, ropes of thick cum splattering up the counter and sticking to his stomach. Jaemin growls. “Take it, Jeno. You’ve been so good, so you’re gonna _take,_ let me breed your hole.” 

Soaked in his own cum, Jeno can do nothing but nod and take each thrust with a dumb smile. He clenches around Jaemin’s cock, and Jaemin whimpers, starts thrusting erratically. 

Jeno grinds back against Jaemin to meet him thrust-for-thrust. So overstimulated that he’s almost writhing, but still he _takes it,_ revels in the way Jaemin lets out soft moans and tightens his grip on Jeno’s hips to pull him back onto his cock. He fucks into Jeno so hard he starts panting with the exertion, and Jeno can only whine at the pleasure as he’s fucked back to hardness. 

Jaemin presses his chest against Jeno’s back and grinds hard and deep. “Jen, I— _fuck,_ I’m gonna cum, gonna fill you up.”

_“Ngh,_ p-please! Wanna be bred, want your cum, Jaem—”

His voice breaks when Jaemin gives another merciless thrust, the head of his cock hitting so deep Jeno can feel it all the way in his stomach. He’s never felt so good in all his life. He clenches around his cock one final time, and Jaemin finally breaks, cumming with a groan as he spills deep inside of him. 

Jeno sighs at the feeling of Jaemin’s cock pulsing inside of him as it fills him with copious amounts of warm cum. He thinks he could drift off like this—the satisfaction of finally getting what he wants leaves him with a sense of peace so intense his mind goes blank, body numb. 

He’s only brought back to Earth when Jaemin shifts slightly, trailing a tender hand over Jeno’s forehead to clear the hair from his eyes. He blinks up at Jaemin, still half in a daze. 

“You did so good, Jen.” The praise curls inside of his chest, all warm and melty. “It wasn’t too much?”

Jeno shakes his head. “So good. Thank you.”

“Thank _you,_ baby. I’m gonna take care of you now, yeah?” He tucks a strand of hair behind Jeno’s ear. “Let’s clean you up and get you to bed.”

Just as he moves to pull out, Jeno reaches back and holds him still. He bites his bottom lip and then asks, tentatively, “Can we… stay like this? Just for a little more. We don’t have to, but—”

Jaemin cuts him off with a kiss, one that Jeno melts into easily. “Of course we can,” he says. “You should know by now that I’d do anything for you, Jeno Lee.” 

And then he leans in and pecks Jeno again, once on the lips, and then again on both cheeks, and Jeno can’t help but fall in love with him a little bit more.


End file.
